eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries are NPCs for hire. Hire a mercenary that takes up a group slot, has a monetary fee and takes a small slice of experience and coin from fighting. A mercenary's purchase price varies by level. There is a larger upfront fee (5 Plat at Level 90) the first time you acquire that mercenary. The mercenary will then charge you an upkeep fee every 30 minutes; this amount also is increased as you level up. Level 90 upkeep fee is 25g per 30 minutes, or after the mercenary is killed. Once you dismiss the mercenary you must also pay the upkeep fee to bring them back. Like any group member, mercenaries take their cut of coin and experience, unless you change the loot options, but they do not take loot items. Category:EverQuest II Category:Age of Discovery Upkeep } | |- |11 - 20 | | |- |21 - 30 | | |- |31 - 40 | | |- |41 - 50 | | |- |51 - 60 | | |- |61 - 70 | | |- |71 - 80 | | |- |81 - 92 | | |} Mechanics There are many mercenaries to chose from: healer, tank, melee dps and caster dps. Healers and the dirge have a chance of actually rezzing you! No need to guess, their icons show their Archtype, and hailing them will tell you their class. Available types are Tanks, Healers, Melee DPS, Caster DPS, and Support mercenaries. You can manage your mercenary's appearance clothing via your persona window. Add any armor you want to your mercenary to display, but remember that they will get no additional benefit from it. It's akin to equipping a mannequin; the armor will remain with you. The suspend timer is 2 minutes. If you suspend your mercenary, you'll have to wait 2 minutes to unsuspend/resume them. When a mercenary dies, he becomes suspended. You can resume him from the mercenary window in your persona or you can type /merc resume. Each time you resume your mercenary, you will pay the upkeep. If a mercenary loses too much confidence they will panic and suffer from a stat decrease. Avoid this by keeping aggro. Right clicking on a Ranger Merc's Merc window will allow you to use the tracking skill. Mercenary Slash Commands */merc ranged */merc melee */mercname */merc attack */merc backoff */merc suspend */merc resume (unsuspends the mercenary) Locations If you see one mercenary hanging around, there's likely more nearby. It is possible to sneak into other cities and hire their mercenaries. Once you have hired "foreign" mercenaries, they will appear also in your alignment's Mercenary Den. These semi-instances are located in Qeynos (Basement of Fish's Alehouse, Qeynos Harbor) and Freeport (East Freeport, under the harbor building, ) Standard Mercenaries } |- |Freeport |Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Stamper Jeralf |Healer (Inquisitor) | |- |Freeport |Behind Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Bellut Shortsong |Support Bard (Dirge) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Sscire Slitherscale |Melee DPS (Assassin) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Dinaris Jounst |Melee DPS (Brigand) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Gaeri Tallspire |Caster DPS (Warlock) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Outside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Jennis Proudhilt |Tank (Paladin) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bildi Pieflinger |Support Bard (Troubadour) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kyren Darkcloud |Melee DPS (Swashbuckler) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bdorn Alehammer |Healer (Templar) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Firus Scorchtouch |Caster DPS (Wizard) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of the Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kell Silentfang |Melee DPS / Tank (Monk) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Bordis Glacierbane |Caster DPS (Conjuror) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Nevis Yewkus |Healer (Mystic) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin Pub |Trundo Flitterfling |Ranged DPS (Ranger) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin Pub |Keyrin Curetouch |Healer (Warden) | |- |Gorowyn |city complex |Denva Loogei |Tank (Berserker) | |- |Gorowyn |city complex |Blurt Grasplung |Healer (Defiler) | |- |Neriak |Near DLW entry |Gandol Deathwing |Caster DPS (Necromancer) | |- |Neriak |Near DLW entry |Vittia Direshadow |Tank (Shadowknight) | |} Not in game yet: *Beastlord *Bruiser *Coercer *Illusionist *Fury Ancient Mercenaries The Ancient Mercenaries have bonuses when used within Skyshrine. To hire an Ancient Mercenary, you must be able to go to Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur via the portal in Skyshrine at (10,000 Claws of Veeshan faction required). Ancient Mercenaries cost to hire and upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90). * Laborine Construct (Monk) - Lyceum of the Recondite * Archon Construct (Inquisitor) - Dracur Prime * Demolisher Construct (Brigand) - Covenant District Elite Mercenaries Information on Elite Mercenaries is... that they're rare and more powerful. The Elite Mercenaries roam the world until hired, after which that mercenary will despawn for a while from the world, so there will be gaps between players being able to find them. Elite Mercenaries are much more expensive then normal mercenaries. They cost to hire and upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90). All their spells are mastered, they do not return to start locations like the rest of the normal mercenaries when dismissed. Reported locations for the various Elite Mercenaries below will be found on their individual pages. Tracking or even asking a guard can also give you clues as to their current location.